Aqui
by Ireth-Tasartir
Summary: Pensamientos de un ser hacia otro ser querido despues de la fatidica guerra. Inspirado en los atentados del 11M.


Aquí, en la soledad de mi alma, fragmentada por la potencia de un golpe mas fuerte que el sufrir de la vida, resides tu, recuerdos de mi mente. Pequeñas imágenes, secuencias borrosas, vistas a través del cristal de mis amargas lagrimas, presencia inexistente en un mundo tangible. Es todo lo que mantengo, un amago de esperanza, un resquicio de ilusión por el cual espero emerger de la profunda y asfixiante negrura de esta cruel pesadilla.

Pero no despierto.

Observo con ojos húmedos e hinchados la lisa superficie de color gris tormenta que destaca el plástico de mi teléfono. Mi cuerpo se convulsiona al ser atacado por un sollozo, un gemido inútil pero desesperado e inconsciente, un sonido tan instintivo, pero tan humano que, en compañía de los húmedos y cristalinos diamantes, nos diferencia de las bestias.

Bestias como aquellas.

Examino la superficie gris, plástica, dura, cuyo silencio parece observarme con una cruel sonrisa burlona, una risa tenebrosa que se carcajea de mi pesar. Haciendo caso omiso de su inerte insensibilidad me pregunto que me impulsa a observar mi propio dolor. Una pequeñísima llama que arde en mi, una diminuta luz, una estrella de esperanza que se desvanece rápidamente, según pasan los segundos, lo único que me queda en lo que apoyarme. Espero que el chirrido estridente rompa el angosto silencio que me envuelve y ahoga, el dulce canto de una llamada. En mis deseos anida el escuchar nuevamente su voz, que me regañe por no haber llamado antes, y que me cuente con su usual jovialidad los hechos de su alegre y despreocupada existencia.

Pero nunca mas llamará.

El bosque permanece impasible, tranquilo, desconocedor del dolor que destruye miles de corazones en una nación, que resquebraja las almas de todos los que todavía se preguntan que fue lo que pasó. La luz de un dorado sol descendiente serpentea tímidamente entre las hojas plateadas y verdosas de los centenarios colosos. El susurro de la brisa meciendo las ramas tranquilamente, bailando entre las flores y cabalgando con las aves cantoras. El arrullo de un riachuelo que retoza entre las rocas, reflejo de un cambio sin cambio, de vida sin vida, pero que la alberga y la entrega, espejo de belleza engañosa. El bosque permanece igual, con sus senderos pardos y polvorientos, cruzados por estrías de madera, sus prados de verde y oro, y sus sabios centinelas observando el bullir de la vida en sus entrañas.

Pero nada es igual.

Una estrella recorre el aterciopelado manto de la noche, un resplandor tenue que rápido desaparece en un descenso de su fulgor, el consumirse de su llama, de su vida. Un sueño, una ilusión desaparece con el resplandor de aquel ente brillante y plateado, un alma asciende a los misterios del universo para encontrarse con la frustración de un caos incoherente. Palabras perdidas a lomos del viento, sueños e ilusiones destrozadas con el chasquear de los dedos. En lo sublime y maravilloso de la vida se haya el defecto de su facilidad en ser destruida.

Destruida en un acto desalmado.

En mi mente se representa cada noche la misma escena, las mismas voces, los llantos y gritos de dolor, de terror, de confusión, y los guturales gemidos de las criaturas que, desconocedoras y confiadas, cayeron en las garras de un cruel depredador. La luz de una jovial sonrisa, el brillo de la ilusión en tus ojos, las palabras explicando aquella sorpresa que impulsaba en ti el estado de una alegría contagiosa y placentera. Y tu ser desapareciendo tras las metálicas fauces de la cruel emboscada. Un resplandor brillante, rojo de fuego, rojo de sangre. Un golpe que me lanzó contra una pared donde perdí mi respiración y mi conocimiento de un modo que mi mente fluctuaba de la consciencia al coma. Unos gritos desgarradores, gemidos de dolor, chillidos de terror, el gemido de una criatura infantil, y los ahogados aullidos de transeúntes asombrados por la escena. Y en mi dolorido y débil cuerpo residía la efímera esperanza de tu bienestar.

Pero no fue así.

Aquí, bajo los dorados rayos del sol, junto a la frescura de la sombra de un álamo, observando los destellos plateados de sus hojas, recibiendo la lluvia de espumosa nieve que son sus semillas. Aquí, en compañía del canto de las aves, del frescor de la brisa nocturna, de la pálida tez de la luna, y del silencioso conversar de los sueños.

Aquí, bajo una tierra teñida de sangre y de ira, yaces tu.


End file.
